RS2G: The Cast
There is a huge cast in Red Steel 2. Most of the cast you'll face are bad guys, but you'll also meet some people that'll help you. The Kusagari Swordslinger The banished member of the now deceased Kusagari Clan. While wandering in the scorched ground of the desert, he was founded by the Jackals who tried to kill him, but somehow survived. As the last of his clan, this nameless swordslinger must keep the legacy of his clan alive. This nameless swordslinger is supposedly *you*, so you have the burden to honor your clan that before had banished you. Jian Born in China, Jian was taken in by the Kusagari when Jian's own Chinese clan was also wiped out. He became the first non-member of the clan to be taught the techniques and the secrets of the Kusagari clan. He won't be happy to see you, but as a token of gratitude of helping him out (as you'll see him get harrassed by a few Jackals when you meet him) he'll let you use his own Katana and he'll even teach you the techniques of your clan. Tamiko One of the last of the resistance of Caldera which is now under siege from the Jackals. Though, born in the United States, Tamiko's family have been loyal to the Kusagari for centuries, and she's in latest in her family's generation. Tamiko is not much of a fighter, but her brains for Caldera and enemy clans compensates for her lack of physical strength. She's also put herself in league with Jian and can help you train with Jian and even strengthen your Katana as well as learn hidden strikes which you can perform on enemies. Judd Caldera's lone sheriff. Judd has been fighting the Jackals ever since they invaded the town. He's going to need help fighting the criminal clan if he's going to survive. In turn for helping him he'll provide you with information as well as any kind of weaponry when you enter a sheriff's office. Songan A businessman that runs many businesses good and bad, he runs several casinos as well as hosting underground fights. But by saving him from the Katakara, he'll help you out. He'll give you information about missions as well as provide you with some useful power-ups in his shop that'll definitely come in handy later in the game. Payne The first person and villain you'll face in the game. Taken you don't face him right away, but he'll antagonize you in the first segment of the game. As leader of the Jackals, he's ruthless and reckless, and as his name suggests he likes to inflict a lot of pain on his victims as he mentions when he talks. Shinjiro The main antagonist of the game. He's the one clearly responsible for the slaying of the Kusagari and he's aiming for you (the last of the clan). Highly skilled in using a Katana, he'll definitely provide you a great challenge when you face him. Okaji The leader of the Katakara. Okaji has aided Shinjiro in the slaying of the Kusagari and even supplied Shinjiro's clan with high-tech military weapons to accomplish his goal. You'll also realize that Okaji himself his very skilled with swords and guns as well and he'll even use explosive drones to try to take you down.